<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pipe Dreams by Darian_MacGyver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546414">Pipe Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darian_MacGyver/pseuds/Darian_MacGyver'>Darian_MacGyver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sands of Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: Reunion (2008), Highlander: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Immortality, immortal/mortal relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darian_MacGyver/pseuds/Darian_MacGyver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story that takes place after Highlander: Reunion (2008). You should probably watch it before reading this (it can be found on YouTube). This won't make much sense to you otherwise.</p><p>Originally published May 15, 2011 at Fanfiction.net</p><p>I decided to move all my finished works to one place. Some out of nostalgia, some because I think are actually still pretty good, even after all those years. I will let you decide which is which for yourselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan MacLeod &amp; Methos (Highlander), Joe Dawson &amp; Methos (Highlander), past Methos/Julia (Highlander: Reunion)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sands of Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pipe Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dreams are such a nice things. They keep you hoping that everything will be better one day.</p><p>That you will have your happily ever after.</p><p>"Yeah right," Methos snorted into his third glass of scotch. Like that would ever happen to him. The universe hated him too much to let him have that. It must have been all that raping and pillaging while he was a Horseman.</p><p>"Karma really is a bitch."</p><p>It would be nice to have family of his own and not just crash on his friends' couches for a week or two and then move out and wander around the globe alone again.</p><p>But that short fight with two unknown immortals had opened his eyes. This had been his life for the last five thousand years and no matter how much he wished it would never change. He would always be in danger, and along with him would be all those he held dear.<br/>
He couldn't expose a gentle woman like Julia or an eight-year-old boy to that.</p><p>He cared for them too much to let that happen to them.</p><p>Methos remembered her tears when he had told her that they had to call off the wedding. But when he explained his reasons, she had told him with a sad smile that she understood why he thought this was for the best and that they would be waiting for him when he felt that it was safe to return to them.</p><p>The empty glass with just ice left inside, started to chill his fingers. Methos put it aside onto the coffee table with disgust. His first plan was to get really really drunk to forget how empty his apartment looked with just packed boxes prepared for movers to ship them to storage next morning. So empty without Julia's things and little Joseph´s toys lying everywhere. But maybe getting drunk wasn´t such a good idea in his state of mind.</p><p>Watch out old man, or you will became more broody than a certain stubborn Scot.</p><p>Thinking of the Highlander made him feel a little bit better.</p><p>Maybe another visit was in order. It always improved his mood to get a rise out of Duncan. For a four-hundred-year-old he was really easy to pester. Even when Joe was no longer his Watcher and didn´t know where Duncan was, he could easily hack into the Watcher Database and find out where to look for him.</p><p>With his decision made, Methos took the almost empty bottle from the table and poured himself the rest of it, lifting it in a mocking toast.</p><p>"To the pipe dreams, may they rest in peace."</p><p>His voice echoed through the empty room even when he just whispered them. The deafening noise of his own voice made him cringe.</p><p>Definitely time to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read and review 8o)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>